


【食物语R向】狩猎（Hunted）

by ENOCH13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENOCH13/pseuds/ENOCH13
Summary: ——就算你逃跑，也不够逃离我们的掌心。
Relationships: 三鲜脱骨鱼/男少主/太白鸭
Kudos: 48





	【食物语R向】狩猎（Hunted）

**Author's Note:**

> 三鲜脱骨鱼→男少主←太白鸭，现代AU的ABO，充满私设和bug且话很多很多的双A一O摇摇车，天雷滚滚的丧病OOC警告。
> 
> *白琊阿喻双黑单箭头走向，他们都不择手段。

草！

伊澄忍不住在心里爆了一句粗口，紧接着他狂跳不止的心头开始滚动各种不堪入目的污言秽语。

他并非愤怒或者感受到侮辱，应该说在突如其来的震惊之下，他的内里陷入到一种无法自如的状态。

可他的表情仍旧是甜美的，年轻的Omega试图将眼前被他迷得晕头转向的Alpha引到不为人知的角落，以避开使得众人摩西分红海一样为其让路的噩梦。

仅从外表判断，作为视线焦点的男人都理所当然地是个Alpha。锋锐的眉眼，分明的脸部曲线，偏偏唇边带着几分漫不经心的弧度，大大柔和了其他线条堆砌出的疏离与桀骜。可惜纵使他现在言笑晏晏，伊澄都无比清楚Alpha皮囊之下的真实。

所以他避之不及，要不是有任务在身他想头也不回地转身离开，在对方还没有发现自己之前。

不对，也许……是趁他们还没有发现自己之前。

他忍不住胡思乱想，接着他突然想起自己是易了容的。冷静。他告诉自己，尝试把密密麻麻排布在皮肤上的寒意抖掉。

“你冷吗？”他的目标一脸关切地询问，接着将脱下的外套披在他肩上。不是没经历过被Alpha体贴照料，伊澄露出一个甜蜜的假笑。“谢谢你，我有些不舒服可能要先离开。”

他没提出要对方送自己，只是用那双没被隐形眼镜遮挡的蓝眼睛歉疚、不舍地一钩。他的眼睛很干净，在无力开口只能无助地看向天花板时，三鲜脱骨鱼曾如此称赞过。

他突然又有些想笑。干净，我吗？好在冰湖似的眼睛成功勾住了Alpha，对方拉住他的手试探性地握了握。“我送你。”

呼——

上钩了事情就好办。指甲不经意地滑过目标掌心，伊澄迫不及待地想要离开。“麻烦你了。”

一道如实质的目光咬住他。

他无需回头，都能感受到那双金色眼瞳紧紧锁定在脊背，沿着脊柱向上盘旋，然后……扑咬喉咙。

脚步声在音乐与人们的交谈中依然清晰，与之一并催命一样袭向他的，是熟悉且危险的、散发着辛辣木质香气的信息素。

伊澄厌恶自己的本能。感官叫嚣着渴望，思想抗拒产生的呕吐感沉沉坠在胃袋，他的指甲在皮肉割出一道道深痕。

汹涌澎湃的信息素与不急不慢的脚步于他身后不远处停滞——

“好久不见。”太白鸭开口说道。

那一瞬间以为自己被发现，他喉咙发紧，手脚冰冷，牵着他的目标一脸担忧。“好久不见。”对方说，“我的舞伴不太舒服我还要送他回去。”

“是吗？”太白鸭看上去懒洋洋的，不过没人敢因为他表现出的慵懒而放松警惕。“楼上有休息室，这位——”他喝了一口酒，真诚地提出建议。“漂亮的Omega或许需要？”

“我想回去……”伊澄努力调整着脸上的表情，他让自己看上去确确实实像一名楚楚可怜的、无比柔弱的Omega。在这里多停留一分钟他都觉得多添一份折磨，假如在接受任务前得到太白鸭会来的情报，给再多的酬金他都选择拒绝。

后悔药或许是比抑制类药物更苦的东西，不知为何收敛了信息素的Alpha就在背后的认知，让他真的难受起来。

目标望向他，这位看起来不像其他Alpha那般具有侵略性的温和派正要开口说些什么，不远处却有人叫着他的名字。“抱歉……你在这里等我一下，好吗？”

！他没有来得及拒绝，太白鸭已经示意目标放心离开。“我在，不会有任何人找他的麻烦。”

能把一名Omega交给另一名Alpha照看的A都是傻叉。夹枪带棒地骂了不止一个Alpha的伊澄依然没有转身，他正考虑目不斜视地走开。

太白鸭却转到他的面前挡住去路，做工考究的牛津鞋如路障一样碍眼。“你好像很怕我？”牵动着全场不少爱慕视线的Alpha无比困惑，在金瞳中翻滚的确实是不解与探询。“我不会对你做什么。”

当然，顶尖的Alpha无需引诱都会有无数人争先恐后地邀宠献媚，其中甚至不乏同类。隔着伪装与他对视，伊澄听到自己心如擂鼓。“如果您没有别的事情的话，我想早些回去休息。”

“……”视线从Omega腰间隐藏极好的消音手枪上移开，太白鸭毫不怀疑他再靠近一步对方就会把它拿出来打爆自己的脑袋。

果然还是一只浑身带刺儿的小刺猬。一点都不在意有生命威胁的Alpha，指间夹着不知何时从口袋里顺出来的请柬。“最后一个问题，我不记得有邀请过——”

烟熏木掺杂香料与皮革的气息，化作投掷于身前的燃烧弹在皮肤炸开绚丽的火花，无所顾忌地释放着信息素的太白鸭嘴唇贴合Omega的耳廓，尾音轻快。“你啊。”

！！！伊澄迅速和Alpha拉开距离，抬手拉扯了一下领带的男人好整以暇地注视着他。藏在衣领下的抑制项圈仿佛失去应有的作用，他能感受到四肢在渐渐发软。“这就是您说的不会对我做什么？”

蓝眼睛的Omega意外沉得住气还在装委屈，至少在旁人看来他是被Alpha吓到，眼神无辜嘴唇发抖，在他眼里却是没有一丝一毫被拆穿的慌乱。太白鸭喜欢他这副模样，他一直为他深深着迷。舌头扫过齿尖，再多的酒也解不了此时的口渴。他不回答，对重新返回的另一名Alpha维持虚假关怀。“他真的不太好。”

被神色紧张的目标带去二楼的休息室，伊澄在心里不住安慰自己干完这票就从窗户离开，他趁男人关门的时候吞服药片祈祷可以把信息素平衡在一个会让对方迷迷糊糊但又不至于完全失控的状态。

正如他以往做的那样，用刻意控制的信息素去套意乱情迷的Alpha们口中的情报，一切都无比顺利，直到埋头在他脖子上啃咬的Alpha突然低低地笑了起来。

在本应充满费洛蒙的场合下，这个笑既突兀又叫他毛骨悚然。下一秒，锋利的鱼骨匕首抵着伊澄的腹部，理所当然地，他同样用冰冷的枪口抵着对方的肋骨。

“我好伤心。”剥离假面露出真实面目的三鲜脱骨鱼唇角带笑，“皎皎你怎么可以让——嗯,随便什么东西碰你？”

Alpha碧色的眼睛呈现出与唇边弧度没有一丝关系的冷意，他知道这是对方发怒的前兆。“我不知道你在说什么。”

刀刃割开内衬的布料，那是伊澄刚买的新衣服。三鲜脱骨鱼显然不在意，他还是笑，尖尖的虎牙露出来似乎十分愉快。“易容术可是我教给你的，皎皎你离出师还早得——”

话音未落，伊澄已经一拳打在他腹部，枪托砸向太阳穴的那一下被挡下，“嘶”地倒吸一口冷气的三鲜脱骨鱼不住摇头。“你的抗药性真是越来越强了。”

伊澄翻下沙发，他本可以用手里的枪把Alpha砸得找不到北，然而陡然变得不正常的体温和越发酸软的肢体让他意识到自己方才吃的药被做过手脚。“固体催化剂，皎皎。”神不知鬼不觉地把药调包的三鲜脱骨鱼弯腰从他发软的手里抽走手枪，他不想听，用仅有的力量扶着墙、跌跌撞撞地往门口走。

门打开，接着在眼前关上、落锁。那双碍眼的牛津鞋停在逐渐模糊的视野，在栽倒在地的前一秒，伊澄听到恶魔们的低语。

“抓到你了。”

对于伊澄来说，发情期曾经是个遥不可及的东西。

他的分化延迟了好几个年头，不知道是不是他的错觉，与他一同长大的“哥哥”们对这方面的关注远超于他。

是担心自己不能和他们一样分化成强大的Alpha吗？那个时候的伊澄迟钝且忧虑，虽然无论分化结果如何他都可以安稳快乐地过完一生。然而如果不是Alpha，或许就没有和其他两个人并肩的资格……

他将困惑倾诉给其他两人，一左一右靠在他肩头的Alpha们意味深长且答非所问地说他是好孩子、是上天给他们的恩赐。

以为受到浅显安慰的伊澄没有多想，直到在二十一岁生日那天，被陌生的热潮席卷、浑身颤抖的他在欲望的混沌中央求Alpha们留下抑制剂离开，得到的却是一场不分昼夜、远超身心承受范围的混乱性爱时，他才真正明白，他为什么是好孩子，为什么是上天的恩赐。

陷入记忆泥潭的Omega被转移到床上，他的伪装被三鲜脱骨鱼轻易抹去。手指勾住环在颈间的抑制项圈将它从衣领的束缚中解放。Alpha的另一只手里牵着一条银制锁链，一端在墙壁上固定好，一端扣住项圈，他把它们连接在一起变成限制行动的桎梏。然后将手探入衣服破损的口子、轻轻触碰腰部的皮肤。

他的小月亮如自己的名字一般，一直都是干净澄澈的，哪怕已经被动陷入发情期，身上散发的都是柑橘类清凉沁爽的味道。多可爱，多无瑕，多适合一而再、再而三地玷污。

“皎皎，别跑了好不好？”

Alpha的声线近乎低声下气，如若不是腰间皮肤蹿升的电流直击大脑皮层让他抓住在热潮中残存的理智，伊澄或许还听不清这可笑的一句话。

他的手无力地搭在床沿，脖子上拴着代表丧失自由的锁链，衣服倒还完整但只不过是为了让Alpha们脱下提供趣味性，一个强制发情的Omega和两个曾经暂时标记过他的Alpha，接下来要发生什么一切自然不言而喻。

“不好。”伊澄生硬地回答，哪怕他已经勃起，性器又硬又涨，股间的濡湿浸透内裤，他也不愿意留下。

他还是会跑。

“唔。”三鲜脱骨鱼不怎么意外这个回答，他不过是感到可惜。“那我们只好把你带回去关起来了。”他亲吻Omega的脖子，握住鱼骨匕首的手慢条斯理地挑断衣服纽扣。

伊澄动了动，得到的不过是颈间锁链哗啦啦和扣子飞落在地的脆响，银发Alpha的舌头正在舔舐他的腺体，那里的脉搏正为带着中药苦味的玫瑰花香而欢欣悦动。“别——”他虽然躲不开三鲜脱骨鱼的侵略但他可以偏过头躲过太白鸭伸向自己的手，金瞳的Alpha挑起眉扔固执地描摹他的面部轮廓。

“让我好好看你。”

他有多久不是通过镜头、不是通过监控，而是直观地、面对面地去看他所爱之人的脸？哪怕此时此刻对方的眉心因为他的安抚紧皱，僵直的身体与唇线一并紧绷，他都可以视而不见。

“……”伊澄神色复杂地看着太白鸭，教会自己射击搏斗的手也是开拓身体的元凶。无论过去多久，他都不会忘记在自己瑟缩着哀求不要碰他时，这双手是如何强硬地分开紧闭的双腿，情人般的柔声低诉是怎样将他推向万劫不复的深渊。

“我们找了你好久，好孩子怎么可以一声不吭就离家出走？”三鲜脱骨鱼还不急着咬破香甜温软的腺体，他用唇轻蹭Omega敏感的耳垂，还在负隅顽抗的人轻哼一声，猫儿一样抓得人心痒，现在那件崭新的内衬松松垮垮地堆在腰间，他能看到娇嫩的乳尖诉说着渴望。

他的小月亮长了一张纯情青涩的脸，身体却无处不透露着烂红熟透的色情，镶嵌在一小片白皙光滑皮肤上的乳晕不是清纯的粉，是艳丽的红，触感极佳的乳珠是藏在正中的朱果，随时等待别人采撷。

鱼骨匕首的寒凉触碰到脆弱的皮肤，伊澄不可避免地惊喘。刀把代替Alpha的手在他并不饱满的胸前画着圆圈，他恐惧朝向空气的锋利，三鲜脱骨鱼总是知道该用什么办法让他看上去更好“相处”一些。利器的触感自然无法与手指相比，带给他的，除了越来越多的空虚外没有别的用处。“……我们不应该这样。”

身为“家人”的他们不应该做这一档荒唐事，Alpha们应该将肉体与本能的瘾向其他愿意奉献身心的Omega诉诸，然后他们各过各的人生。

“不。”伊澄是他们不完整的人生得以填补的另一半，太白鸭用唇去堵他不想听的话，在润泽的唇间尝到他所喜欢的柑橘酸甜——Omega为了顺利执行任务从不介意在小细节上做些手脚，比如涂和信息素相仿味道的唇膏。

任何一个任务目标都可以享用。

暗沉尖锐的金色与浓郁的信息素袭击了伊澄，他不由自主张开嘴，Alpha肆无忌惮的吮吸与舔舐过后，他咬了对方的舌头。那一瞬间，换作别人可能已经横尸床上，但对方只是眼神发暗，报复性地咬破他的嘴唇，让血腥味和疼痛挤走口腔与肺部全部的空气。

“你做过了，白琊。”在失去力气软绵绵向下倒时，是指责太白鸭掠食行为的三鲜脱骨鱼接住了他。银发Alpha心疼地擦去红肿唇瓣上斑驳的血迹，转手抹在因充血而肿胀挺立的乳尖。“皎皎，你知道原本的目标去哪儿了吗？”

伊澄大口大口地喘气，难以启齿的部位因信息素的纠缠而大股大股涌出湿滑的液体，甚至弄脏了三鲜脱骨鱼的西裤和灰黑色的床单。Alpha们也同样看在眼里，事实上，用亲昵的语气对他进行问询的人，看着的正是床上那一团暧昧的水渍。

“去……哪儿了？”他鲜少关心任务目标的情况，后知后觉的寒意伴随着三鲜脱骨鱼噬啮肩膀的细微麻痒从尾椎攀升，浸透灼烧的血液。

“当然是，全——部——处——理——掉了啊。”一想到他的小月亮包裹在裤子下面的屁股正湿答答地流着水，三鲜脱骨鱼的语气都跟着欢快起来。Omega不可置信地用那双蛊惑人心的蓝眼睛望着他，清白干净，好像容不下卑劣的爱欲。

——总有办法的。

他们不介意他私自离开，相当大度地给出可以自由活动的空间、时间，甚至容许低劣的同类接近他。反正，其他想要染指的存在，他们都可以处理妥当。

“你在害怕。”太白鸭尝试再次亲吻Omega的嘴唇，后者抖了下，仿佛他是什么杀人狂魔或者冷血无情的刽子手。唇角没有笑容、眼里没有光芒，表情不再信任。

——他不爱他们。

“你怎么不说不会对我做什么了？”没什么比被两名Alpha的信息素紧紧锁住更容易让Omega窒息，由偏离暴走的情欲点燃的火烧得他的五脏六腑都在发疼，烧得他的血咕嘟咕嘟沸腾，伊澄吐出一口气，他来不及为被牵连的无辜Alpha们哀悼，毕竟他早已自身难保。长期服用、注射抑制类药物使得他具备极高的抗药性，身体对强制发情的境地近乎毫无还手之力,连抑制项圈都成为摆设。拉过太白鸭紧握成拳的手，他张嘴舔过松开的指尖，舌尖在根部缠绕，Alpha的呼吸一滞，眼底翻滚的柔情不乏几分狂热。

你瞧，他总能做得不错，比如讨两名已经不再正常的Alpha的欢心、以此避免重蹈覆辙吃更多苦头。他又抬手勾住三鲜脱骨鱼的脖子，与对方交换了一个缓慢、“深情”的吻。

“如果这是你们所希望的话——”他说，在Alpha们赤裸的注视下费力脱掉湿做一团的裤子，将没有任何秘密可言的身体展露。“不过，请不要一起操我。”

三鲜脱骨鱼还记得伊澄分化为Omega的那个夜晚，月亮很圆，花园里的玫瑰开得正好。跟他面对面拆解重构孔明锁的青年曾说喜欢玫瑰的香气，所以他打起十二万分精神去侍弄，完全忘记没有分化的人根本闻不到信息素的味道，并非是喜欢他的气息。一厢情愿得就像他撞见翻倒在地用勃起的性器去蹭地毯、蓝汪汪的眼睛雾气弥漫的人时，还以为终于可以得偿所愿。

他们选择尊重伊澄的意愿排队上他，太白鸭甚至好整以暇地出去继续“处理”一些麻烦事情，落锁的声音让Omega被情欲烧红的脸浮现出安心的神色，这让三鲜脱骨鱼感受到讽刺。

Omega的情况有些糟糕:他出了好多汗，一些留在锁骨处的凹陷，更多的溢出把整具躯体打得湿淋淋的，在发亮的水痕中艳红的乳珠肿大得像是饱满成熟的樱桃，往下才是最糟糕的，迟迟得不到抚慰的性器在流泪，混合着后穴冒出的液体，流到床单的面料上。

三鲜脱骨鱼对眼前的香艳置若罔闻，他拿起早早准备好的玫瑰牛奶，小月亮喜欢这个，他不介意让他多摄入一些。“皎皎，你是不是好久没有喝过它了？”

伊澄不知道Alpha在玩什么把戏，比起太白鸭他在对方身上得到的折磨更多。求饶是不管用的，或许更多的哭泣才能让他得到解脱。可他哭不出来，他浑身上下烧得厉害，乳尖被抹上的血迹结了痂，他希望银发的Alpha直接操进他的身体，把他填满，而不是在这里问多久没喝什么玫瑰牛奶。

他开口，声音带出些小狗一样的喘。“你想做什么……阿喻？”

“！”三鲜脱骨鱼的眼神温柔下来，他吻了吻Omega发红的眼角。“我喂给你喝好不好？”

Alpha的声音和以前靠在床头用各地见闻哄他入睡时如出一辙，伊澄胡乱地点头，对方打开瓶盖，比信息素更香甜的味道飘了出来，他向前的动作被制止，Alpha举高手中的瓶子，依旧用诱哄一样的语气说道。“我倒下来后皎皎你要尽可能地张嘴接住啊。”

疯子。

三鲜脱骨鱼从那双蓝眼睛里清楚地看到这两个字，他还是无视，手中的瓶口向下倾斜。

伊澄已经懒得抗争，他大部分时间都知道什么叫审时度势，明白什么叫假如不能反抗不如躺平任操。他仰起头，张开嘴，双手向前合拢在一起。

Omega的眼睫和半边脸蛋都被奶白色的液体覆盖，小巧嫣红的舌尖还在徒劳地捕捉嘴巴无法及时吞咽的牛奶，其余的一部分落在他的掌心，一部分顺着颈部线条淅淅沥沥地流了下去。

——我要把他藏在任何人都找不到的地方，从此哪儿都不准去。

Omega真正情动时的茉莉花香推开柑橘的酸涩甜美，在三鲜脱骨鱼的心头缠绕出麻痹般的快意，带着苦意的玫瑰花香得以中和，勉强睁开眼睛的伊澄看向掌心的玫瑰牛奶——

然后捧到嘴边小口小口地喝了起来。

咕咚。吞咽的声音在三鲜脱骨鱼颤动的心头压上沉沉的一枚砝码，伊澄舔了舔嘴唇，向Alpha打开泥泞潮湿的双腿。“阿喻。”他故意用刻意放软的声线和湿润的眼睛麻痹对方——

“我还想喝‘牛奶’”

他被按倒在床里，感谢锁链的设计没让他只能坐着被干。三鲜脱骨鱼的影子笼罩住他，Alpha的头再次埋入颈间，他竟然还听到了对方吸吮皮肤上残留液体的声响。“皎皎，你是不是以为自己只能被临时标记？”三鲜脱骨鱼的手在他的尾椎摩挲，突如其来的问题引得伊澄绷紧了身体。他分化得晚，虽然生殖腔发育完整，但Alpha们从来没在那里成结，这也是为什么他会放任自己在情潮中起伏——只要不被标记，哪怕腺体被咬，都不过是暂时的痛苦。他不清楚银发的Alpha为什么突兀提及，但对方显然没有继续话题的意思，男人的手指毫不留情地捅入他早就被肠液打湿的屁股，他呜咽一声，下腹涨得发疼的欲望影响到被手指侵犯的肠道，那里面的酸痒如同开闸的洪水一样冲刷着他的理智。

手指……手指不够……

“皎皎你好厉害。”三鲜脱骨鱼没给他什么缓神的机会就再次推入第二根手指，伊澄哆嗦了一下，前列腺被碰触的同时几乎瞬间他就射了出来。不堪的身体、肮脏的本能使他格外羞耻，而柔软的内里表现出和心理截然不同的热情，这使得Alpha忍不住称赞。“里面又湿又热还不肯让我离开。”

这近乎是明目张胆的嘲笑了，伊澄死死咬住嘴唇，可三鲜脱骨鱼不肯放过他，Alpha似乎觉得没有回应的指奸颇为无趣，于是他恶意地插入第三根手指、朝着Omega脆弱的一点狠狠摁下。

嘴唇上的伤口再次裂开，伊澄向前挣扎着爬去，三鲜脱骨鱼轻松捉住他的脚踝，留在屁股里的手指依然坚持不懈地把更多液体带进带出。“去哪儿啊皎皎？”银发Alpha咬住他的耳朵，含糊地用肮脏的语言继续侵犯他。“阿喻哥哥的牛奶还没有喂给你下面这张贪婪的小嘴啊。”

伊澄喘不过气来，在Alpha还没有把沉甸甸的性器插进来前就感受到了精神上的断线，至于后穴如何恬不知耻地张合，他都没力气分神注意了。

三鲜脱骨鱼掰过Omega的脸，他舔过还残留在眼睫上的玫瑰牛奶，把上面弄得和蓝眼睛一样湿漉漉，他的小月亮脸部充血，眼尾也发红，看起来脆弱不堪，但又极端下流。他不可能再把这样一个小祸害放出来，他得打碎那些不切实际的幻想。“皎皎，你当时昏过去了可能不记得——”

火热的阴茎凿进早已迫不及待的粉色穴口，伊澄还没有来得及从后穴的空虚感中解脱就被突如其来的贯穿感击溃，他没办法逃跑，锁链栓住他、Alpha的手束缚着他的脚踝，他茫然地睁大双眼，被迫去听接下来残忍的倾诉。

粘腻的轻响伴随着抽插的动作循环往复，三鲜脱骨鱼抱着伊澄过分紧窄的腰，Omega的肠壁依然水淋淋且柔软缠绵。“你第一次时哭得好凶，拼命请求我们不要让你怀孕，说得也是，你那个时候大学都没念完，挺着大肚子多招惹人啊……”

伊澄不愿去回想那个噩梦一样的夜晚，但三鲜脱骨鱼的讲述让他隐隐产生微妙的恐惧感，他或许并不是只能被暂时标记——不不不！！！！！他挣扎、他想逃开，一切在银发Alpha的眼里都不过是小打小闹、无关痛痒。

三鲜脱骨鱼笑起来，这次他是真的感到愉快，他把拼命扭动的Omega禁锢在身下用力顶弄，把残酷真相和硬挺性器一并插进小月亮柔软火热的生殖腔。“不是不能成结，只是我们结合实际同意你的请求罢了。”

“呜——”极致的欢愉和巨大的绝望交织成网，伊澄的意识被无情湮灭，发出一声支离破碎的哀鸣。

太白鸭回来时，一股焦灼粘腻的信息素扑面而来，他及时关门将强烈的引诱阻隔。

接着，他对上一双涣散失神的蓝眼睛。

Omega像一具失去提线的木偶赤裸地瘫坐在床头，顶着潮湿黑发的脑袋歪在一边露出被咬得一片红肿的腺体，看起来像是牛奶、肠液和白浊精液混合在一起的东西从他合不拢的腿根蜿蜒而下，温柔抚摸着他的三鲜脱骨鱼空出的手里夹着一根点燃的烟。“稍微做过了一点。”

太白鸭走过去挥开那些欲盖弥彰的烟雾，好在伊澄体质特殊可以让不止一名Alpha标记成结，不然他与三鲜脱骨鱼之间恐怕也难免有所争斗……不存在的假设不足以困扰他，他爬上床轻轻擦了擦Omega眼角的泪。

游离的目光移到眼前盛满狂热柔情的金色眼瞳，伊澄断了线的理智渐渐回笼，他还是好湿，Omega的发情期并不满足于被一名Alpha侵入成结，可他现在更想逃走。随便去哪里都好，或者……干脆死掉。

太白鸭读出了他的抗拒与逃避，一而再再而三的抵触让Alpha发出一声短促的嗤笑。“我可以吻你吗？”他问，五指嵌进柔软潮湿的黑发，迫使他的Omega抬起奶香味儿的脸接受强硬的亲吻。

太白鸭很少会和三鲜脱骨鱼一样玩儿些小把戏，他向来强势直白，辛辣的木质香气被茉莉花香冲淡调合、化作袅袅飘起的酒味让他吻得越发投入。伊澄的嘴唇与舌头都是甜的，汁水淋漓的人没有辜负他长久以来的期待分化成为甜美无比的Omega，这没什么不好，本来就是自己看大的孩子，他能给他想要的一切——无尽的财富、至高的权力、崇高的地位、美满的家庭。理所当然地，这个孩子渴望的、也应该是自己。

可是伊澄没有，Omega的怒意映入他金色的眼瞳。

“咳！”在近乎窒息的亲吻中寻得一丝空气的伊澄剧烈地喘息，来不及吞咽的唾液从唇边溢出化作一道濡湿的水痕，之前被他别在腰间后来被三鲜脱骨鱼收走的手枪抵上他的横膈膜，太白鸭不说话，用枪口一点一点描绘胸腔的形状，随着枪支的滑动，尚未褪去的情潮自小腹漫开，紧追着方向引领新一轮的快感向上攀沿。“不要……”

枪口滑过他潮湿的锁骨，带着噼啪作响的火花停留在喉咙。“别怕，我把弹夹拆了。”金瞳的Alpha安慰着他，另一只手却逗弄一般揉捏他鼓胀的囊袋。伊澄来不及张口，冰冷的枪械已经撑开他的唇齿、无情地霸占口腔。

Omega的大腿根早就是泛滥春情的雨林，太白鸭的指尖刮磨着不知羞耻地再次挺起的性器根部，如愿听到一声卡壳似的哽咽。含着枪口的人知道不能反抗，任由金属粗暴地刮蹭口腔粘膜，透红的舌头稍稍露在外面，衬得漆黑的外壳染上难言的情色意味。“你吞不下的，皎皎……”他叹息。

伊澄的眼眶渐渐染上酸涩，他觉得此时的自己像个跪地求欢的婊子，可挑逗他性器的Alpha正用熟稔的手法一点点把他推向破灭的高潮，他费力含住自己的配枪，含含糊糊地请求。“请直接……插进来……”

Omega因过激快感射出的精液淅沥沥流了一手，太白鸭把它们抹在滚烫滑软的皮肤上，伊澄生得好，脸蛋干净、眉眼清澈，不过硬要说长相绝佳是算不上的，在他所见过的Omega里，大概只能是清秀。好在身体骨肉是极品，臀部丰腴触感绵软，加上他爱极了他，怎样爱抚都是心满意足。

“这个……不舒服。”伊澄拉扯着成为情趣用品的抑制项圈，把湿淋淋的枪口吐了出来，房间里只有他的喘息和太白鸭搅弄嘴巴弄出的水声，三鲜脱骨鱼意味不明地朝他笑了笑，他移开眼睛不愿对视。

太白鸭把同样带着湿意的项圈拆下，心里却没有放松对变得甜蜜的Omega的警惕，说来可笑，上一次伊澄在性爱上表现得配合亲昵还是因为想要逃跑。

而且最后还获得了成功。

金瞳的Alpha把蓝眼睛的Omega抵在门板上进入了他，没有做什么润滑、也没有打什么招呼，粗壮的阴茎直接由下至上破开甬道，将整个人死死钉在身前。伊澄无助地蹬了两下腿却是把东西吞得更深，起伏不定的胸口抵着男人胸前的衣物引发摩擦带来的酥麻，小腿肚由于细小的疼痛和被填充的快意而微微发抖，灼热的性器就那样大开大合地操干着湿热的肠道，他昂起头亲吻太白鸭的侧脸，大片大片的水雾遮住眼底真实的情绪。

“我肖想你好久了，皎皎。”太白鸭朝Omega敏感的耳朵吹气，他或许会硬死在这具热量惊人几乎快要融化的躯体之中，面皮薄得厉害的人肠肉颤巍巍地缩紧了，险些挤得他直接射出来。“你是个让哥哥想要操坏你的坏孩子。”

他不是，他从来没有引诱过他们中的任何一人……否定的话化作断断续续的、破碎的呻吟，伊澄躲不开，楔合在体内的阴茎始终发狠似的撞击他最为敏感的一点，接着Alpha抓住他的屁股把他抱起来，又松手让他重新落回去，好像他是个什么精致漂亮的玩意儿，没有几下他便遭受不住，想要用腿去勾对方的腰保持着力点。“白琊……白琊……”他自暴自弃一般哭叫着Alpha的名字，指甲还抓破了对方的脖子。

汗珠从太白鸭的额间落下，他呼吸加重，随着内心疯狂的欲望沉沦，Omega的生殖腔如同一张缠绵柔软的小嘴诱使他的性器越发胀大。

他会在伊澄的体内成结，会彻彻底底标记对方，他早该如此……“皎皎，我有没有告诉过你，你的骨盆好窄，以后孩子出生会很辛苦？”他的手指陷入Omega雪白的臀肉，那上面多半会落下鲜红的掌印，被他的话激得捂住自己嘴的人依旧可爱，即便拼命摇头，细碎的恳求从指缝飘出，都阻止不了他插得更深。

——太白鸭正在他的体内形成一个结。

三鲜脱骨鱼的惩罚正在他体内再次上演，伊澄重复体味着身体内部被强行打开的痛苦，他看不清Alpha的脸，变成一条濒死的鱼大张着嘴巴。

——我的人生早就完蛋了。

太白鸭的脸上还带着高潮过后的饱足和快乐，下一秒，伊澄就揪住他的头发用力向门上撞去，长期以来的高度警觉让他避免了脑袋流血的命运，然而Omega已经将手伸向了门把。

他果然时时刻刻都该提防着这个小刺猬！

近乎是瞬间扭住伊澄的手臂将他按在门上，太白鸭用了些力气，Omega在他身下疯狂挣扎，哪里还有刚才顺从的模样。

“皎皎，你还真是……学不乖。浑身上下都是男人的精液还想跑出去让所有人都看到吗？”

“没关系，我们回去慢慢教你。”三鲜脱骨鱼的声音轻柔地响起，一点熟悉的甜香入侵伊澄的鼻腔，他身体发软视线模糊，Alpha们接住他的坠落，邀请他于漩涡共舞。

“你永远都别想摆脱我们，皎皎。”

初夏，坐在花园里认认真真在画布上涂抹颜料的蓝眼睛青年轻快地哼着歌儿，他画技生涩，人体都画不好，唯一值得夸奖的大概是足够专注。他的身上有青草味儿和花的香，本人寡淡得如同水一样，和早早分化的大家不同，他还没有完成关键的一步。

“我的小月亮在画什么？”熟悉的声音和体温从背后笼罩了他，三鲜脱骨鱼把身体重量压在他身上去看糟糕的画。

“阿喻？！”青年惊慌地想要伸手去挡，却被银发男人抱紧锁在怀中。“你画的是我们三个吗？”

“笔触稚嫩，形体不过关，不过我挺喜欢。”敲了下脑门拐着弯表示欣赏的是久出才归的太白鸭，于是他笑起来轻轻说了一句。“欢迎回家，白琊。”

“说起来，分化后皎皎你想做什么？”

这个话题好像是第一次公开讨论，青年愣了一下，有些不好意思地蹭了蹭鼻尖。“如果可以的话，我希望成为一名Beta，在完成学业后一个人去远方旅行。”

他的神色带着向往，换作平时不会有人舍得打破——

“那我们呢？”

男人们的表情在遮住太阳的云层下显得晦暗不明，他抱着他们的手臂，真挚地补充。“到时候我会给你们寄明信片。”

在青年看不见的地方，被丑陋欲念所折磨的男人们交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

他是填补生命的存在，是他们的所有物，不能自私地去往一个人的未来。

快了，快了，他们会标记他，往后还有大把时间教会他，他们会和画上一样……

他们，来日方长。


End file.
